


(No) Grey

by Kahnah



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Gen, I don't actually mean his crew I lied, I mean his crew, Origin Story, Violence, basically how Geoff found his family, he's collecting strays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/pseuds/Kahnah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm gonna rule this city,” Geoff told her. In the setting sun her hair was on fire.<br/>She had his only joint between her fingers, the nails in the same red as her hair as she blew the smoke into the air.<br/>“You know what?” She spoke slowly, thoughtfully. “I think you might.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(No) Grey

**Author's Note:**

> That thing is sitting on my computer since the 5th January where I wrote it at 5am because Insomnia is a thing and I have no sleep cycle.  
> Also I listened to (No) Grey from The Neighbourhood and this happened.

(No) Grey

 

**1\. Jack**

 

_ First things first _

_ I don't wanna be forgotten _

_ Even worse _

_ I don't wanna be alone _

 

Geoff met Jack when he was still young and already way too far into shit but too stupid to realize what was even happening. Being indebted to the wrong people who wanted their money back at the wrong time lead him to rob a supermarket. A shitty supermarket with maybe a few thousand dollars if he'd dared to rob all the check-outs they had, which he did not. He decided on the fifth one, simply because there was no line right now. The thought that less costumers meant less money didn't occur to him as he held his gun to the girl behind the register. Fuck, he even drew a stupid dollar sign on his bag with a marker and figured he was so smart.

With maybe a bit over 800 dollars inside and his body rushing with adrenaline, he felt like the king of the world. Jumping into his rusty getaway vehicle, he put his six dollar shades on and drove into the sunset.

That was until he ran out of fuel a few miles later, but he figured that was fine. He was far enough away but just in case he hopped into the next car. To be honest whoever owned it kinda asked for it. Who left their door wide open and walked away in a city like this?

Well, apparently not really far away because he barely slammed the door shut when he heard someone yelling. Turning around, he saw a redhead walking towards him and he threw her a kiss before driving off.

Yep, good day. Fucking amazing day actually. That money was nearly enough to pay his debt and that all in a matter of maybe an hour. Who said it didn't pay off being a criminal?

There was terrible country music playing and he quickly searched for a new channel so that he could sing along, loud and off-key. Who cared? He could maybe even sell this fucking car!

Driving up to his safe house – or rather that hole that he called his apartment – he turned towards the money, chuckling to himself as he watched the bills. Maybe he would throw it all up in the air and let it rain down on him the moment he got inside. Fuck that, he would definitely do that!

Geoff turned around when the door next to him opened but he barely caught a glimpse of tight shorts and strands of red hair before his face got smashed against the steering wheel. The horn blared as he got dragged out of the car and thrown to the ground.

“ That's my fucking car, asshole.”

A shadow fell over him and he blinked to see the redhead from before towering above him, fire in her eyes. It showed in the way the heel of her shoes stomped on his chest, making him lose his breath.

“ If that is your car how come you are here?” he managed to wheeze out because somehow that was the greatest mystery in his head right now.

“ You think you're the only one who can steal a car?” Her heel dug down deeper as she threw her hair over her shoulder. “You gonna judge or instead give me that nice bag of money you got in there?”

Geoff did none of that. He stared up at her, not noticing that his lip was split from hitting the steering wheel or that the spot on his chest would surely bruise or that he had a gun in his pocket and he could just deal with the situation.

No, he simply stared up to her and was pretty sure he had just fallen in love.

 

They laid on the floor of his shitty apartment, dollars crushed beneath them because they had thrown them in the air, dancing in them like little children.

“ I'm gonna rule this city,” Geoff told her. In the setting sun her hair was on fire.

She had his only joint between her fingers, the nails in the same red as her hair as she blew the smoke into the air.

“ You know what?” She spoke slowly, thoughtfully. “I think you might.”

  
  


**2\. Michael**

 

_ And when push comes to shove _

_ I’ll show enough _

_ I didn't need to listen _

_ When I'm finished _

 

He found Michael behind a bar, laying in the garbage of the day. The three dudes that had just passed Geoff had looked rough and one glance at the battered body between the trashcans showed him that he was right.

“ You're still alive, kid?” he asked and could kick himself for sounding so fucking concerned.

His answer was a groan, a raised hand that fell back down just as quick. Lighting his cigarette, Geoff leaned against the wall and watched him down there, wondering if the guy would choke on his own blood and if he should call an ambulance. For now he decided to wait.

Finishing his cigarette, he lit another and after finishing that one, he asked, “What's your name?”

The boy hadn't moved besides turn his head to the side so that the blood from his broken nose could drip to the ground. Now he spit a glob of red saliva into the trash and licked over his split lips. “Michael.”

“ How do you feel, Michael?”

“ Angry.”

Geoff gave a hum as an answer. “You were in way over your head in that fight, Michael. I think you know that though.”

“ I'm gonna fight the whole goddamn world if I have to,” he spat and cracked a bloodshot eye open. His other was swollen shut and Geoff pushed himself off of the wall to stand over him. He reached his hand out to him because there was the same fire in Michael's eye he had seen in Jack's, only that this one was slowly dying.

“ Get up, kid. I'll take you home.” Not that he believed the other had a home, not by the state he was in, but Michael also didn't question it. He let himself get pulled up and they stumbled to Jack's car that Geoff had taken for tonight.

It wasn't that late yet and in the bright city lights Geoff could see how the boy was slumped in his seat, head leaned against the window. He wasn't asleep, he saw the reflection of his eyes in the glass.

“ What's your name?” the boy asked after a few minutes.

“ Geoff.”

“ I hope you don't expect too much tonight, Geoff. I'm kinda really bruised, man.”

“ Jesus Christ, Michael!” He threw him another look, realizing how this all must have looked to an outsider but the boy wasn't even batting an eye at it. He was chewing on his split lip like it didn't hurt. “Fuck, you look like you're still underage!”

“ So what? Makes most people pay more,” he simply said, gaze still out of the window. The fire was gone for now.

They got to the apartment a few minutes later. It was still shitty but not as shitty anymore. He and Jack had run some good jobs in the past months, had even more jobs to come.

An arm around Michael's waist because the boy could barely move, they got to the door and before Geoff could search for his keys, the door opened.

“ You are early,” Jack said before her eyes fell on Michael who stared back, trying to look defiant but failing.

Geoff could see her look right through it, could see her find the same he had seen.

“ Oh honey,” she mumbled and her tone was so gentle that he felt Michael relax a little. “How are you feeling?”

The boy huffed as if that was the funniest question he had heard today and that even twice. “Angry,” he responded once more.

“ Well, I was thinking about ordering some pizza,” she said and stepped aside to let them in. “I think pizza is a great thing to eat while being angry.”

 

Two weeks later, Geoff walked in after buying groceries and found a tired Michael, eating cereal in front of the TV.

“ Morning, Geoff,” he said without looking up.

“ Morning, Michael.” Opening the fridge, he put the beer inside. “How are you doing?”

“ Good.”

Geoff didn't miss the absentminded smile before Michael shoveled more cereal inside.

  
  


**3\. Ray**

 

_ Didn't get me the deal _

_ Got me to feel _

_ How you would hear my sentence _

_ When I'm finished _

 

He didn't find Ray. Michael did.

They were after some asshole that owned them money and right now Geoff was ready to just let him go because that guy was fast and he was a bit too tipsy to run after him. But Michael was a force if he wanted to be and right now Michael wanted to catch that motherfucker. Michael wanted everything as long as it made Geoff happy and so he was off, chasing after that guy.

Geoff followed whining and bitching the whole way because it was cold, okay? It was cold and it was pouring and he just wanted another drink and not to follow the splashing footsteps of two guys.

His heart stopped when he heard a gunshot and he knew that Michael didn't carry a gun; Michael used his fists but he was no killer, not yet. But when he turned the corner it was the asshole that laid on the ground, blood getting washed away quickly by the rain. Next to that stood Michael, shoving someone against the wall. “That guy was ours, bitch.”

“Not my problem, dude. I was faster than you. Happens.” The stranger was smaller than Michael, but had a bright pink pistol in his hand, and Geoff was ready to hit Michael over the head and tell him that yes, gun bad! Do not get in fights with people who carried them!

Too late now, and if they got out of here he would instead ask Jack to tell him because she was better at teaching those life lessons.

But as it was right now that the stranger aimed that gun at him and that was an even worse mistake because now Michael saw red, took a hold of his wrist before slamming it against the wall.

“ That bitch owed us some money and you killed him,” Michael snapped at him.

“ He also owed me some money.”

“Dead people can't pay.”

The stranger shrugged, apparently not worried about Michael's aggression in the slightest. He was wearing a jacket, the hood covering most of his face but even in the darkness and the rain, Geoff could see that he was barely more than a child. The stranger looked at him, highly uninterested.

“ You're Ramsey,” he said. “I heard of you.”

“ Michael, let the kid go,” he sighed and watched as the other took a step back. Seemed like he lost that money but it hadn't been that much to begin with. Not enough to stand here cold and in the rain and certainly not enough to hurt that boy.

“ I like your shirt,” Michael said suddenly and Geoff raised his eyebrows. That certainly wasn't directed at him and while he was still trying to figure out what the other meant, he watched the stranger part his jacket with a wild smirk. “Team Rocket, am I right?”

 

“ Remind me again why we are taking the kid who just shot our target home?” Geoff asked half an hour later as they drove through the night, soaked to the bone.

“ Because Ray has the new Pokemon game, Geoff,” Michael assured him and looked over his shoulder. On the backseat Ray gave him a thumbs up.

“ Also it's raining, Geoff,” Ray told him good-naturally. “We don't want to catch a cold!”

“ Sure, yeah. Whatever.”

  
  


**4\. Gavin**

  
  


_ Pitch black frames _

_ You can see me when I wear my lenses _

_ And all they say _

_ Is I'm fake and I don't get offended _

 

The first thing he noticed was that his wallpaper was changed from his usual black desktop he just used because Jack said it was professional, to the blueprints of the maze bank.

Now the thing was, he had of course thought about robbing the biggest bank in the city – every criminal had their wet dreams about that – but even though his crew had grown over the past years, that was still way over their head. Not to forget that it was impossible to get any intel on the inside of the building. Well, until now.

Geoff briefly wondered if it was one of the others, a stupid prank, the blueprints of another building maybe but as he searched the picture on his hard drive, he found a file full with all the information he could ever ask for.

Too much work for a stupid joke and the more he looked through it, the more legit it seemed.

“ Looks like a hacker to me,” Ray said after he showed him. “A good hacker if he got that stuff.” He looked up to him, a shimmer of interest in his eyes. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“ Not trust some random files on my computer.”

But when he didn't react, he was met with a new wallpaper a few days later. Ray who just walked by started to laugh loudly while Geoff slowly let his coffee sink and stared at the crotch that stretched over his screen.

“ Please don't tell me that's yours,” Ray wheezed, holding on to Geoff's chair to keep his balance.

“ Dude, I wish it was! Look at the size of that dong!”

“ It's hard not to. Pretty impressive. You think that's your hacker?”

“ If that's so I can't wait to meet him. Not that I wanna fuck him.”

Ray snorted. “I wonder what's his goal is. He either wants to get in your pants or show you how big of a dick you are.”

They both laughed about it until they found out that no matter what program Geoff opened, it would always redirect him to a site either offering Viagra or penis extensions. By that point Ray was gasping for air, hanging onto Michael who had found them and had tears in his eyes from laughing.

The next day his computer was back to normal, with a bright new wallpaper, reading  _Hire me! _ Looking for a new file, he found it next to the Maze bank blueprints, a scribbled down address with a time on it.

It turned out to be a restaurant and as Geoff stepped in, he let his eyes travel over the tables. There were around fifty people in here but he could tell who his hacker was instantly. If it was the huge sunglasses he wore even inside here, the designer clothes or the bright, perfect smile, he didn't know but as he made his way over to the table.

“ Geoffrey,” the man said and gesticulated to the seat opposite of him. British, was the first thing Geoff thought. Confident, the second thing.

“ And your name is?”

“ Gavin Free.”

Geoff sat down, folding his hands on the table and leaned ahead. “You want me to hire you but I fear I am not sure for what services.” He couldn't see the other’s eyes like this, the glasses too dark to make anything out, but he could tell the confusion as the other furrowed his eyebrows.

“ Do you wanna fuck me or work in the crew?”

The fake-confidence shattered immediately and was replaced by an impressive squawk as Gavin lifted his arms in defense. “Jesus Christ, hacking of course!” He realized that he was speaking too loud when people started to turn towards them and he quickly lowered his voice. “I can hack, by God. I wasn't looking for a shag.”

“Well you sent me a dick pic and then asked me to hire you. I was a bit confused!”

Gavin groaned and hid his flushed face quickly behind his hands, shoving his glasses into his hair. “Bloody hell...”

Green, his eyes were green when they appeared between his fingers and by all the embarrassment they also sparkled amusedly. That was all he needed to know.

“ Welcome on board, buddy.”

 

**5\. Ryan**

 

_ You're insane _

_ What you said when I explain the game plan _

_ Nothing's changed _

_ Except a little more change in my hand _

 

“ This case sickens me,” Geoff said as he put his newspaper down. The man sitting next to him looked up, eyes a tired blue that looked at the title page. He gave a curt nod before looking back over the beach, the bench they were both sitting on drenched in the light of the setting sun.

“ This man didn't kill that family after breaking into their home,” Geoff went on as if the stranger wouldn't know the story by now. “So he just gets two years for destroying the life of four people.” Folding the paper in his lap, he closed his eyes and sighed. “That means destroying a person's life gets you half a year of time in prison but probably parole depending on what kind of act you can put up in front of the jury. The system is fucked up.”

“Yeah.”

“ I expected you to be at the courthouse when he came out, Detective Haywood,” Geoff said and the stranger turned towards him. “But I can understand your choice. This here is surely a prettier sight.”

“ You know who I am.”

“Don't you know who I am?”

“You are Geoff Ramsey,” Haywood responded.

“ So why don't you arrest me?” He didn't expect an answer but he also didn't expect of him to nod towards the next bench. “I don't know your friend.”

“ Perceptive,” Geoff admitted before waving Gavin over. “Let's say he helped me find you.”

The Brit strolled over, hands in his pockets and sunglasses on his nose as he stopped in front of them. Geoff also stood and that was the sign for Gavin to speak. “Stay home tonight, Haywood. Don't touch that mask if you don't want to face the consequences. They are already keeping an eye on you.”

“You hunted that bastard long enough,” Geoff went on. “We are going to take care of him now.”

Haywood looked from one to the other, before asking, “Why does this case interest you bunch? That's not your style.”

“It's not the case we are interested in.” With a nod towards him, they returned to the car.

 

In the night the shot was nearly anticlimactic but that was alright. This kill was just for the sake of it and when Geoff turned around he could see the skull standing in the doorway.

Gavin next to him grinned brightly as Geoff stepped up. “We told you to stay at home, Vagabond.”

“ I am here for the consequences,” Haywood admitted before stepping ahead and holding his hand out. Geoff took it.

“ Welcome to the crew.”

  
  
  


_ But if it all stops today _

_ I'll probably say _

_ I didn't waste a minute _

_ When I'm finished _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
